1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat, collapsible antenna reflector which simulates the response of a three dimensional reflector. In one embodiment, the flat antenna reflector simulates a response of a normal parabolic reflector. The flat antenna reflector in accordance with the invention can also simulate other shaped reflectors.
The flat collapsible antenna reflector in accordance with the invention is especially adaptable for use on space capsules.
2. Description of Prior Art
Collapsible antennas are known in art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,581, Hall et al, Oct. 17, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,731, Jenkins et al, Jul. 13, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,699, Rupp et al, Jul. 21, 1992.
The '581 patent teaches a collapsible antenna arrangement for use in space. Foldable antennas are stowed in a cylindrical shroud during launch, and they are unfolded when the spacecraft body has been launched into space. As seen in FIG. 6, antenna elements 42 are arranged on one side of the panels. As disclosed at column 3, lines 31 and 32, these elements are arranged in a manner of a phased array.
The '731 patent teaches a mesh article useful as a reflector in space. The strands 2 of the mesh, as illustrated in FIG. 1, are covered by a conductive material 4 along their entire length.
The '699 patent was selected as of interest in its teachings of a collapsible antenna comprising a plurality of panels each of which panel is inflatable. As seen in FIG. 4, the panels comprise tubular elements 20 having disposed within them dipole elements 26.